The present invention relates to apparatuses for generating electricity from wind power.
Apparatuses for generating electricity from wind power such as windmills are developed in many variations and widely used nowadays. The existing apparatuses have low efficiency since they collect only a small fraction of wind energy hitting them. They are expensive to build and service, are not reliable, require a lot of space and cannot be placed near or onto buildings. They must be very tall and placed in very windy locations to be economically feasible. They are not appealing to many people, and not safe for birds and other flying objects. It is believed that the existing apparatuses of this type can be further improved.